In the related art, various wiring patterns are formed on the surface of a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer and a liquid crystal substrate when manufacturing, for example, semiconductor components or flat panel displays. When the wiring pattern is formed on the substrate, an underlying layer made of oxide layer or nitride layer is formed first on the surface of the substrate, and then, a target layer to be removed such as, for example, a resist layer or an anti-reflection layer is formed on the surface of the underlying layer in a predetermined shape. Then, a processing such as, for example, an exposing process is performed against the surface of the substrate, and the target layer is removed while remaining the underlying layer. Then, unnecessary portion of the underlying layer is removed, and thus, the wiring pattern in the predetermined shape is formed on the substrate.
In a substrate processing apparatus, the target layer is removed from the surface of the substrate using various processing chemical solutions such as, for example, a mixed liquid of sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide (sulfuric acid/hydrogen peroxide mixture; SPM). See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-103189.